A sad turn of events
by kuttiepie3
Summary: Konoka just wanted to be left alone waiting for a promise that most likely won't happen. She was hollow inside from all the days of waiting. It was by chance that she stumbled across the host club and decided she wanted nothing to do with them, but they don't really give her a say in things. Will the host club fill a space that was left empty when her friend left?
1. Chapter 1

kuttiepie3: hi

Konoka: hola mi amigos~ kuttiepie3 doesn't own Ohshc only Konoka and some of her friends

* * *

"Hi, do you want to play with me?" Asked a 6 girl with long straight dark nearly black brown hair blinking her hazel eyes. She smiled slightly at the two identical boys with amber eyes. She blinked at them waiting for their answer.

"Only if you play a small game with us," They said in union still with blank looks on their faces. She frowned in confusion and tilted her head to the side.

"What kind of game?" She asked looking slightly interested. The twins just looked at her with a board expression.

"The which one is Hikaru game." They said. She blinked in confusion and looked at both of them in a thoughtful manor.

"Your Hikaru," she said pointing to the one on the right, "and your Kaoru." She finished pointing to the one on the left. They looked at her for a second and shook their heads in union.

"Oops, you got it wrong." They said with almost no emotion in their voices. She looked at them and just shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want to play with me then." She said turning around and running off to three girls waiting for her. The twins watched her walk away and just held each other's hands tighter.

~2ndear of middle school in ouran middle school~

It was the first day of middle school so you could see girls running around looking for their friends that were gone in exotic places over the summer and boys already talking to their friends. The two that stood out most in the crowd of rich children were two identical twins, both with orange hair and amber eyes. Their hair was styled into bowl cuts and they both looked basically unapproachable. If you went to ouran in elementary school you would know those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sons of a famous fashion designer. One was playing a small hand-held device while the other peered over his shoulder. Everyone who approached made a wide arch around them like they hit an invisible force field. I little farther into the crowd of rich kids was a girl with long straight brown nearly black hair her bangs in a nearly straight line that stopped just above her eyebrows. She was chatting happily with a girl with long wavy light brown and green eyes. The light brown-haired one seemed stronger than the dark brown-haired girl.

"So Natsumi- chan, how was your summer." Asked the dark brown-haired girl. The newly dubbed Natsumi just shrugged her shoulders and streched.

"It was fine how was yours Konoka- chan?" Natsumi asked the now dubbed Konoka-chan. Konoka smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"It was great, except I was kinda lonely." Konoka said her smile faltering slightly but her face brightened immediately after. Natsumi frowned a little and moved her arm to pat her on the back. They stopped in front of Konoka's classroom and chatted until Natsumi left to find her classroom. Konoka waved until she disappeared into the crowd and then Konoka turned around and opened the classroom door. Inside were a bunch of boys and girls all talking in separate little groups. In the corner of the room were the two orange haired twins were again playing the handheld device. Konoka just ignored them and walked over to a group joining their conversation waiting for the teacher to arrive. Once the teacher arrived the students were assigned there seats and Konoka being the unlucky girl she is was is placed right between the twin, and let me tell you, they were not happy with this arrangement not one bit.

* * *

~Konoka- chan~

I was sitting there sweating like crazy as I felt the two twins glares pierced the sides of my heads. Why, why me, is my life some kind of comedy skit to some kind of god? I just know I will be the target to there pranks now. I let out a relieved sigh when the bell for lunch rang and dashed out of the room but two arms linked around mine stopping me from escaping. "Where do you think your going _Konoka-chan_." I heard two voices say in union. I started to sweat profoundly and struggled against their hold on me.

"O-h um just going to get lunch because girls like me need their food y'know?" I said rambling on and on as they dragged me to the lunch room between them. I looked around desperatly trying to find Natsumi and send the message in my mind to her, 'Help! I'm being kiddanaped by two shady twins!' but of course with my luck she was nowhere to be seen. I cried a river of tears as I was dragged away to what I thought was my doom. This is how I met two hosts and didn't even know it all the time.

* * *

~Ouran high school~

It's been a long time to me scince I was the main target of the twins pranks and crtizism. The pranks stopped after one went to far.

~Flash back~

I was walking home one day when the twins raced behind me holding a pair of scizers and next thing I knew they cut off most of my long hair making it look a lot like a boy cut. I collapsed on my knees and grabbed my hair that was unevenly cut. I turned to yell at them but they were already running away laughing. I swore after that day I would never forgive them.

~flashback end~

That may sound kinda rediculous but I loved my long hair more then anything else so it broke my heart when they cut it. I guess I was spaced out because next thing I knew I ran into a wall. I looked up at said wall and saw a very tall man with a little kid on his back. I bowed my head and muttered a small sorry. Gosh this guy is itimmidating. I stood up and bowed again. I stood up straight and looked up at him. He nodded at me and the kid on his back just 'flowered?' I really haveo idea how to explain it. The little kid looked at me and flowered some more. "Hiya! My names Honey! What's your name?" He asked just adding more pink floating flowers around his face.

"Uh, well my name is Konoka, it's nice to meet you." I said bowing. I glanced up at the clock tower and my eyes nearly bulged straight out of my sockets. I quickly bowed to him and ran off. Over my shoulder I shouted, "I'm sorry but I have to get to class!" With one last wave I ran off to class.

* * *

In class everything was normal. To tell you I was in class 1-B, not the richest people in the school, not the smartest but make it, were not class 1-D. When it was time for free period I walked along to the library to maybe find a good book to read. Natsumi moved to her second mansion and moved to a different school, only then I realized I was truly and completely alone. I receded into my own world not opening up for anyone. I really am waiting for Natsu-chan to come back like she promised. People tried to get me to open up but I just ignored them and sat there. Soon they just stopped and ignored me. I suddenly stopped in the hallway and looked out the window as a bunch of white birds flew by. I heard that a commoner was smart enough to get entered into ouran academy. I think they say his or her name was Haruhi Fujioka. Oh well, it's not my problem. I heard a rumbling noise accompanied by a bunch of squealing. I quickly turned and screamed when I saw a giant swarm of fangirls. I turned and started to run but was to late to react because almost immediately I was pulled into the sea of fangirls. I was tossed left and right but was not tossed out for some reason. I caught a glimpse of what room I was being dragged and it said music room number 3. 'What's so special about music room number 3?' The girls finally dispersed and I was sent sprawling all over the floor of the music room. I looked up to see 6 sexy men posing in front of the door and girls fawning over them. The blond taller one sauntered over and offered me a hand, I took it but after I did that I felt a glare on my back and turned to see a girl with long red hair sipping some tea. "Hello princess what is your name?" The tall blond one said roses floating around him. I brushed off my skirt and looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I feel no need to tell you about me." He didn't seem dampened at all he just dramatically turned to a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Kyoya?" He said pointing at the boy I guessed was named kyoya. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and pulled out a black notebook.

"Konoka Hatsnomi, daughter of a famous interior decorator, in class 1-B, fairly normal." He said smirking while looking directly at me. I had one thought going through my head, just what is this place?


	2. Chapter 2

_kuttiepie3: hi_

_Konoka: hola mi amigos~ kuttiepie3 doesn't own Ohshc only Konoka and some of her friends_

_Kuttiepie3: guess what right now I am typing this from a hotel in st. Louis_

_I clame no rights to Ouran host club or the song_

* * *

_The gates to my world were covered in thick ivy that made it impossible to get through. No one wanted to know what I was like, so I didn't tell them about me. The only reason they tried to be nice was because of who my mom was. Only one world, only one person, it was good enough for me. Yet why do they, the host club try so hard?_

* * *

"Konoka, sweetie I want you to meet Kyoya Ootori, the son of a big buisness partner of ours, so go play while mommy and daddy talk, okay?" A women said to a young girl who was dragging her heels into the ground leaving trails in the ground. The little girls mom was pushing her towards a young boy with black hair and glasses. The woman only stopped pushing her when she was directally in front of the little boy. The parents walked away leaving the two children staring at each other. The little girl looked up at Kyoya and tilted her head to the side blinking her hazel eyes.

"How old are you?" Kyoya blinked in suprise at the words that came out of the little girls mouth.

"Excuse me?" He said confused at what the girl just asked. The girl pouted and crossed her arms glaring up at Kyoya.

"I said, how old are you!" The little girl shouted stomping her foot in annoyance. Kyoya backed up a step and raised his hand in a surrendering wave.

"U-um, I'm seven, why?" He said. The little girl smiled and held up six fingers.

"I'm six," She exclaimed smile growing wider ",That makes you older then me!" He blinked and smirked the smallest bit.

"So scince you know my name what's yours?" Kyoya said sitting down. The girl looked like she just realized something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Well anyways my name's K-" The memory faded away before the little girl could finish what she said.

* * *

"-onoka!" I jolted awake when I heard someone shouted my name. I immediatly looked up and saw the math teacher tapping her foot impatiently. "Why don't you answer this for us." She demanded pointiing at the board. Math was not my best subject, in fact I absolutly hate math, but it is required. We had a staring contest until the teacher gave up and called someone else up. This is always what happens, everything repeats itself. (your so depressing) Shut up! (what just stating the facts) Shut up stupid voice in my head!... that sounded kinda crazy didn't it. (yep, it did) who are you anyway. (oh I'm your creater!) 0.o... that's kinda creepy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard everyone walking out of the classroom. I wordlessly stood up and gathered my stuff. I walked out of the doorway my short brown hair billowing behind me. All my thoughts whirling in my head like a tornado making me space out staring blankly ahead. I only realised where I was going until I stopped and looked up at the sign on the door. _Music room 3,_ why did I come back here. I thought back to yesterday and looked back at the doors.

* * *

I stared at Kyoya and he stared back at me smirking. I just closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I turned around to exit the rose sented room, but I stopped when I saw to familiar orange haired twins messing with a small brown haired boy. They glanced at me and they did a double take. They slowly walked over to me and reached their hands out in union. I let my head fall down and felt hatred fill my heart. My hand shot out and smacked there hands away from my face. I looked up glaring at them and they took a step back with wide eyes. "Don't touch me! I hate you!" I shouted and I dashed out of the room, feeling all their eyes on me.

* * *

I let out a sigh and turned around going to music club. I don't care, I shouldn't care. Yet why do I feel sadness when I walk away. I don't need friends, all I need is Bri- chan, if she comes back. I stopped abruptly and shook my head. No, she will come back she promised. I perked up and marched down the hall.

* * *

I walked into the club room and opened the doors to find no on there yet and just wandered over to the single chair by the window and sat myself down staring out the window, I pulled out my scotch book and started to draw the sun set while singing the childhood song of mine.

_Do you want to play in the garden_

_All the games we can play in the garden,_

_can you even find the garden, so far away from home._

I drew the last detail on the drawing and I realized that I drew a girl on a swing all alone while a group of children were playing a little farther off, I ripped it off. I looked around the classroom and saw no that it was over by now. I let out a sigh packing up my stuff and wandering into the hallway. I wasn't paying attention and dropped the drawing, not that I really cared about it. I just didn't want anyone to find it.

_please don't look into my heart'_

_don't see what I'm feeling on the inside,_

_no one needs to know,_

_that I'm lonely._

* * *

"Ah, Konoka-chan welcome, do you have your song prepared?" The boss of our club said turning to me sparkling as I walked in the room quietly. I nodded slightly and walked in front of the rest of the members who were in their seats waiting for me to sing. The music started and I closed my eyes and got into the feel.

_God of death with a gaze of woe_ _spoke to me and he told me so,_

_fast before I loose control, rescue me and save my soul,_

_all the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that, and the looks that you bear are so grim that you wear._

_Shining like the sun she steps out, waiting there for her fate to come,_

_holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so,_

_it is quite all right, I shall take the darkness that you hold_

_and I wil change your shape as a bird you can escape,_

_you can fly to a place far away, only there can you truly escape, if you don't have a goal or a pray then that's fine cause with me you can_ stay- I was interrupted when I heard the door open and saw the host club here. I immediately stop and walked off. Why are they here?! They're so annoying! I stormed over to my stuff and walked out the door shoving past them. I want nothing to do with them but why must everything have to do with them. I just want to be alone.


End file.
